El secreto de la Lluvia
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: -Silencio. Silencio por favor. Juvia Loxar se le arresta por el delito de alta traición en contra del reino de Gardenia.- -Se la llevaran sobre mi cadáver- -Tienen la protección del reino de Fiore, si alguien se opone me temo que tendremos que cerrar definitivamente Fairy Tail- GRUVIA 3
1. El pasado enjaulado

**Hola mis amados mortales... aki trayéndoles una nueva historia que estoy tratando de que quede decente ya que mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas y no logro concentrarme x3...**

* * *

><p>Magnolia año X791 han pasado apenas unos meses desde que el gremio más famoso de todo el reino ganara los juegos mágicos y en este lugar, claro nos referimos a Fairy Tail todo parece ir como de costumbre... sin embargo.<p>

-ahh Natsu hay que hacer una misión aún tengo que pagar las cuentas de este mes- se quejaba una rubia recargando la cabeza en una de las mesas del fondo mientras observaba a un dragón Slayer comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Tranquila Lucy, hay que relajarnos unos días y después iremos- mencionaba tranquilo el Salamander mientras comía cómodamente delante de ella.

-Si hay que descansar de vez en cuando- mencionaba una peli roja que se encontraba a un lado de ellos degustando un delicioso pastel de fresa.

-Aww Me quedare sin dinero para la renta de este mes- Chillaba la Heartafilia.

*A lo lejos el sonido de los caballos hacía eco por toda la ciudad asustando a los habitantes.*

-Ah yo también tengo ganas de ir a alguna misión- resonó un mago de hielo sentándose frente a sus compañeros.

-Ah sí al menos Gray-sama le pidiera a Juvia ir con el- pensaba una maga de agua desde una de las mesas más alejadas y mirando hacia donde se encontraba el mago de hielo.

Levy se encontraba en una de las mesas con un montón de libros enfrente de Jet y Droy, Macao y Wakaba hablaban cómodamente, Wendy y Romeo por otro lado estaban de misión con Happy y Charle, solo otro día común y corriente en Fairy Tail

*El sonido de los caballos cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, sin embargo en el animado gremio, nadie prestaba mucha atención, a excepción del pequeño maestro que preocupado, bajaba del segundo piso cautelosamente, viendo a sus "mocosos" en otro típico día.*

-Maestro aun no me ha dicho como le fue en su junta de ayer- resonó Mirajane sin recibir respuesta.

-Maestro, pasa algo- Le pregunto una albina desde la barra, algo curiosa.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo el viejo mientras observaba detenidamente a la maga de agua que se encontraba en la mesa con su "objetivo en la mira".

El maestro aparentemente había tenido varias juntas los últimos días para tratar un tema muy delicado que aún no había revelado a los miembros de su gremio.

*De golpe las puertas del gremio se abrieron dando paso a un número no calculado de soldados con una marca en su armadura que a nadie le parecía familiar y se pusieron alrededor del gremio detrás de los magos que ahí se encontraban. Todos se pusieron de pie preocupados por la aparente trifulca que estaba a punto de comenzar. Sin previa invitación un hombre alto de pelo blanco y de apariencia madura entro directamente a donde el maestro se encontraba sereno.*

-Maestro Makarov, muy buenas tardes, traigo un decreto real para usted- y dicho esto el hombre le acerco un sobre blanco al viejo maestro que se encontraba visiblemente intranquilo. Por otro lado la maga de agua veía atentamente la escena y se notaba visiblemente nerviosa.

-¿Es necesario hacerlo de esta manera?- pregunto el viejo maestro después de haber leído la carta que tenía en sus manos.

Todos se tensaron al escuchar las palabras del maestro y se encontraban atentos a lo que el hombre ahí se presente respondiera, Juvia miro nerviosa al maestro quien volteo la cara hacia ella por un momento con una mirada de preocupación.

-Si así es, tenemos que hacerlo con todas las formalidades, hay algún problema- dijo este mirando sin miedo al viejo.

-Está bien, si a pesar de mis peticiones el reino de Fiore lo aprobó de esta manera no hay nada que hacer- Asintió molesto el maestro bajando la cabeza, aparentemente los ahí presentes venían de otro reino que tenía intercambios comerciales con Fiore y tenían su respaldo.

-Perfecto, procedan- dio la orden chasqueando los dedos provocando que los soldados ahí presentes tomaran desprevenidos a los magos y sostuvieron sus brazos en sus espaldas poniéndoles lo que parecían brazaletes mágicos.

-que creen que hacen- se resistía Natsu pero al escuchar al maestro decir que se calmara simplemente se quedó quieto, al igual que el resto de los magos.

-Que pasa aquí maestro- pregunto la Scarlet siendo inmovilizada por uno de los soldados.

-Silencio, y no se muevan, esos brazaletes Inhabilitaran un rato sus poderes, no se asusten- menciono burlón el hombre que se encontraba delante del maestro.

-Está bien Erza hagan lo que él dice- menciono el maestro aun con la cabeza agachada, sin embargo la Scarlet se tranquilizó cuando vio que al maestro no le habían puesto nada.

Los soldados inhabilitaron a la mayoría de los magos que ahí se encontraban, sin embargo todos se quedaron quietos cuando vieron que el dichoso hombre se acercaba a una de sus compañeras y replico a algunos soldados.

-Pero que modales, no es necesario que le pongan nada a ella- dijo moviéndose un poco delante de la chica. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, su majestad-

Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver colmo el hombre se dirigía a una de sus compañeras y hacia una reverencia a la chica.

-Tanto tiempo, Juvia esperaba no tener que volver a verte… - dijo la chica peli azul quitando el agarre de los soldados detrás de ella, y lo miraba con determinación.

-¿Su majestad?- pregunto algo aturdido Gray que hasta el momento no había hecho mayor escándalo, sin recibir respuesta.

El tipo miro de reojo a Juvia con una singular mueca y añadió

-aún tiene esa "peculiar" forma de hablar- dijo pareciendo algo molesto- Esta lista majestad- más que pregunto sonó a amenaza, la maga de agua solo lo miro asustada y preparándose para lo que venía.

El hombre saco un rollo, se dirigió en general a los ahí presentes y comenzó a leer en voz alta. El maestro aún se encontraba inquieto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Silencio. Silencio por favor.- carraspeo un poco la garganta y comenzó- Juvia Loxar se le arresta por el delito de alta traición en contra del reino de Gardenia, por decreto real se le llevara con el rey River quien dictara sentencia-

Juvia no se movió de su lugar, miraba algo molesta al hombre delante suyo mientras sus compañeros miraban incrédulos a la peli azul.

-¿Alta traición?- menciono una temblorosa Lucy desde alguna parte del gremio.

-de que demonios están hablando- pregunto ya algo alterada Mirajane desde la parte trasera de la barra.

-Y porque no vino el personalmente por Juvia- replico la peli azul, sin responder a las inquietantes de sus compañeros.

-Sabe perfectamente que eso no es posible. Permítame escoltarla al carruaje- el hombre que ahí se encontraba el tomo del brazo dirigiéndose a la entrada cuando escucharon un grito que los hizo voltear

-Se la llevaran sobre mi cadáver- grito un alterado Gray tratando de zafarse del agarre de uno de los soldados

-están locos si creen que permitiremos que se lleven así a nuestra compañera- le secundo el dragón Slayer de Fuego, quien logro soltarse un poco, sin embargo fue detenido rápidamente por el brazo del maestro.

-Pido disculpas por los jóvenes impetuosos- se disculpó el maestro y antes de que alguien pudiera replicar algo miro furioso a todos los presentes- Tienen la protección del reino de Fiore, si alguien se opone me temo que tendremos que cerrar definitivamente Fairy Tail-

Todos lo miraron petrificados, no creían que enserio dejarían que se llevara a la chica así nada más.

-Veo que lo entiende Makarov- dijo el hombre dándose vuelta sin embargo la peli azul logro zafarse un segundo.

-Espere un momento Lord Brean, al menos deje a Juvia despedirse, por favor- la mirada de la peli azul fue suplicante sin embargo el sujeto delante de ella no se conmovió.

-No, no ya vamos retrasados- dijo este sin embargo alguien que iba entrando a gremio detuvo la mano que estaba a punto de poner en la chica.

-Y tú creíste que te dejaría llevártela así como así- dijo quitando de golpe la mano de tipo y se posiciono enfrente de la chica.

-Gajeel- kun- menciono sorprendida la maga de agua.

Sin embargo antes de que el maestro pudiera siquiera intervenir una fuerte y repentina tormenta acompañada con rayos se vislumbró fuera del gremio dando paso a una persona encapuchada que de alguna manera hizo temblar un poco al dragón Slayer de hierro.

-se siente una fuerte presencia mágica- menciono la Scarlet aun quieta en su lugar.

Por otro lado Makarov tenía una expresión bastante inquietante, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se veía que temblaba un poco.

-Mi señor, no era necesario que se presentara- se inclinó con respeto el tipo que pretendía llevarse a Juvia. Los soldados inclinaron la cabeza por igual sin soltar a los miembros del gremio.

La persona que entraba sonrió un poco de lado después de dar un rápido vistazo al gremio y recorrió hacia atrás su capucha, dejando ver a un hombre alto, bien parecido, de cabello azul, piel blanca y facciones finas.

-está bien- dijo dirigiéndose a su aparente súbdito y luego volteo a donde Gajeel y Juvia se encontraban.

-oh que tenemos aquí… Gajeel Redfox, tú de nuevo que desagradable sorpresa- dijo algo burlón sin perder cierto porte y personalidad que parecía imponerse.

-también me alegra verlo su majestad- respondió el dragón Slayer de hierro, curiosamente de forma educada, pero sin quitar la expresión de disgusto. Mientras tanto Juvia se encontraba detrás de este tratando de ocultar su mirada al hombre de pelo azul.

Todos los miembros del gremio en especial el maestro, se encontraban muy atentos a la conversación y a todos los movimientos que el tipo de pelo azul hacía.

-Ah, Juvia exactamente a la persona que quería ver- dijo este acercándose a la chica quien salió de detrás de su amigo y le hizo frente al tipo sin moverse.

El chico se acercó a ella y levanto su mentón suavemente, lo cual hizo que el mago de hielo que ahí se encontraba perdiera un poco el control.

-hey tú déjala en paz- grito, sin embargo el hombre de pelo azul no le presto la más mínima atención, y los soldados lo agarraron de manera más agresiva tirándolo al suelo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte hermanita- dijo este acercándose a la chica dejando mudos a todos, mientras Gajeel y el maestro volteaban la cabeza viéndose con disgusto.

-Muchacho tan insolente que no sabes con quien estás hablando- ahora hablo el primer tipo que entro tratando de llevarse a Juvia y dirigiéndose a Gray. – Claro que no sabes, déjame presentarte al Señor y soberano del continente de norte, El emperador del reino de Gardenia, su alteza real el rey River Loxar-

Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados viéndose los unos a los otros, y dirigiendo su mirada después a la maga de agua que dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas apretando sus ojos, sin que aun la soltara el hombre, mientras este sonreía triunfante.

-Ahora déjenme a mí, presentarles a esta chica a la que consideran su "compañera"…- miro retadoramente a la Loxar y continuo- Duquesa de las Tierras de Celeste y primera comandante a cargo de las fuerzas imperiales de Gardenia, su alteza real la princesa Juvia Loxar-

-¿PRINCESA?- se oyó al unísono por parte de los ahí presentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya que mas o menos cacharon mi perverso plan x3... espero me digan si les gusto o no nos vemos luego mortales<strong>


	2. Desenterrando los recuerdos

**Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo dos espero les guste :3**

* * *

><p>PROLOGO.<p>

En un complejo de departamentos de la ciudad de Magnolia muy cerca del mar se encuentra una habitación bien ordenada y decorada en tonos azul de una de las chicas más famosas de la ciudad.

Juvia Loxar, maga elemental del gremio número de Fiore, el renombrado Fairy Tail. Fuerte por naturaleza y eterna enamorada (y no correspondida, cabe recalcar) del "frio" mago de Hielo Gray Fullbuster.

A primera vista es una chica tranquila y refinada, alegre y activa, alguna vez perteneció a la elite de Phantom Lord conocida como una de los Element Four.

Su mejor amigo Gajeel Redfox, podría ser la persona (y tal vez la única) más acercada a ella.

Juvia tiene pocos amigos cercanos en el gremio aunque a todos los considera una familia, sin embargo esta enigmática jovencita tiene un secreto que pocos a su alrededor saben.

De su pasado se sabe muy poco, solo tiene un punto en específico del cual partir "La Lluvia". Su eterna compañera, quien ensombreció su vida desde el día en que nació, alejando a las personas y provocando cierto aflicción hacia las personas, la chica de tez blanca y fina porte creció siendo ignorada por las personas que la rodeaban, sin embargo eso se terminó el día que el amor llego a su vida y le hizo ver el intenso azul del cielo.

Pero el pasado hace de todos hace lo que son hoy en día y para la joven maga esto no es la excepción. El pasado siempre persigue el presente de quien pertenece y en ciertas ocasiones destruye lo que con mucho esfuerzo se gana…

Capítulo 2 Desenterrando recuerdos.

En el capítulo anterior…

-Ahora déjenme a mí, presentarles a esta chica a la que consideran su "compañera"…- miro retadoramente a la Loxar y continuo- Duquesa de las Tierras de Celeste y primera comandante a cargo de las fuerzas imperiales de Gardenia, su alteza real la princesa Juvia Loxar-

-¿PRINCESA?- se oyó al unísono por parte de los ahí presentes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Cállate por favor- resonó suavemente la peli azul ya desesperada, tratando de no llorar.

-Como que princesa ¡de que carajos están hablando!- ahora fue Gray quien perdió la paciencia y alzo la voz, el maestro y Gajeel se miraban con tristeza mientras el hombre de cabellera azul, autonombrado rey miraba a todos con superioridad.

-¡Tranquilízate, Gray!- lo regaño el viejo maestro- Majestad agradecería si se fuera lo más pronto posible- dijo ahora en un tono educado, fuera de lo común para lo que quiso decir.

-Está bien, no soy bienvenido lo entiendo- dijo ahora dándose la vuelta tomando bruscamente el brazo de Juvia – Y tu vámonos-

-Aunque no lo crean Fairy Tail, me agradan y espero que asistan- menciono el rey sin darse vuelta y con la Loxar forcejeando, mientras su aparente siervo daba al maestro un sobre cerrado, el anciano lo acepto sin ocultar su mueca de disgusto.

-Por supuesto Gajeel que sería un gran placer si tú no asistirás- dijo el hombre de cabello azul dirigiéndose al azabache

Gajeel simplemente lo miro de forma seria y retadora, al cabo de algunos minutos los soldados soltaron a los miembros del gremio que ya bastante aturdidos estaban, y desaparecieron a su vista.

-Maestro que fue eso…- pregunto Titania sin rodeos.

-Como que, que…. Acaban de secuestrar a Juvia porque están tan tranquilos- grito Gray en un intento por sacarle alguna información al maestro, Erza lo sentó fuertemente en una silla inmovilizándolo esperando que oyera sin hacer ninguna locura.

-Gajeel parece que tú conoces a ese hombre, dinos quien es- pregunto sorpresivamente Lucy al lado de Dragón Slayer de Hierro.

-Pues como lo oíste coneja ya no hay para que ocultarlo- dijo Gajeel bajando la mirada cabizbajo- Juvia es la princesa de Gardenia y ese tipo su hermano-

-No entiendo bien lo que está pasando pero para que rayos se la llevo- pregunto Natsu con los brazos cruzados.

-Para esto…- menciono el maestro alzando el sobre que acababa de recibir y Mirajane lo tomo entre sus manos.

_Fairy Tail, son cordialmente invitados a la boda real del soberano del reino de Celeste _

_El príncipe Diamont Roche con su alteza real Princesa del reino de Gardenia Juvia Loxar _

_El próximo 14 de Diciembre en el palacio real de Gardenia._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia. _

Leyó temblando la peli blanca aun incrédula por lo que la carta decía y algunos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por la noticia. Gajeel se resistía la mueca de disgusto y Gray ya estaba muy desesperado.

-Abuelo que significa eso…- pregunto Gray sin delicadeza.

-La mujer de la Lluvia decidió no decírselos porque creyó que no tenía caso- trato de tranquilizarlo Gajeel.

-Lo que quieren decir es que ya lo sabían- dijo tambaleante Lucy.

-Si así es…- dijo el maestro dispuesto a contar más a detalle los hechos

-Cuando Juvia y Gajeel se unieron al gremio me hablaron de esto aún que jamás creí que causaría tanto alboroto-

-Nosotros les dijimos que Juvia y yo nos conocimos en Phantom Lord, pero la verdad no es así- hablo ahora el azabache de hierro- Nosotros nos conocimos algunos años atrás en un internado-

-Cada vez entiendo menos- dijo Natsu agarrando su cabeza mientras su rubia amiga lo callaba de un manotazo.

-Todos molestaban a Juvia y la llamaban la mujer de la lluvia, me molestaban los brabucones así que la defendí, después ella me tomo confianza y me conto de dónde provenía y también que ella estaba ahí porque después de morir sus padres su hermano la había firmado un trato con un reino cercano- dijo ahora con los brazos cruzados- Habían acordado mantenerla fuera de sus labores como princesa hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad-

-Y luego que paso…- pregunto la McGarden acercándose un poco.

-Que paso… que le propuse a Juvia escaparnos de ese jodido internado- dijo ahora con orgullo.- Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el rey River nos encontrara, pero no se la llevo, dijo que el si eso quería que renunciara a su cargo y sería suficiente- ahora carraspeo- pero parece tuvo problemas con el trato, cuando Juvia cumpliera los 18 se casaría con el heredero el reino vecino, después de eso nos unimos a Phantom-

-¿Ella estaba consciente de que estaba comprometida?- pregunto sorprendida la Scarlet.

-Si- solo asintió el maestro.

-Pero estuvimos 7 años en la Isla Teroujima, nos habían dado por muertos no es así- pregunto determinada la McGarden.

-Precisamente ese es el problema- dijo ahora el maestro parándose de su asiento- Hace unos días el rey de Fiore me mando hablar, parece ser que eso del compromiso quedo saldado cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Juvia, pero después de que muchos la vieron en los Juegos Mágicos, el reino con el cual se hizo el trato se sintió traicionado, y se declaró que los reinos entrarían en guerra si no se reanudaba el contrato y Fiore estaría incluido-

-eso solo fue para presionarla- añadió bajito la dragón Slayer del cielo.

-Aún no se lo decía a Juvia, esto la tomo desprevenida, pero no creí que harían tanto escándalo- dijo el maestro cabizbajo.

-a que se refiere maestro…- pregunto Mirajane curiosa.

-A que con este disturbio hay muchos testigos de que Fairy Tail está al tanto de la situación así que si llegamos a intervenir, no solo el concejo, sino también el reino nos castigara por eso-

-¿Entonces vamos a dejar esto así…?- pregunto Gray ya algo más calmado.

-No podemos hacer nada…- dijo el maestro cabizbajo.

-No Fairy Tail no puede hacer nada- añadió Gajeel – Igual nunca me agrado del todo este lugar- se dio media vuelta disponiéndose a salir del gremio.

-qué piensas hacer Gajeel- dijo alterada Levy.

-Que voy a hacer… Voy a rescatar a la mujer de la Lluvia y si para eso tengo que renunciar a este lugar lo voy a hacer-

-Estás loco es un suicidio- Intento detenerlo la pequeña peli azul.

-No me gusta ese método pero no hay otra opción –dijo Gray levantándose de su lugar – Inclúyeme, voy contigo-

-GiGi sabes que podrías no regresar cierto- afirmo el Dragón Slayer.

-Si lo sé, pero es la única solución no es así…- sonrió el mago de hielo.

-Esperen Mocosos que piensan hacer- pregunto aturdido el maestro.

-Lo que siempre hacemos…- resonó el pelinegro

-Destruir todo y luego sacar a Juvia de ahí-

-Esperen…- Grito la Heartafilia. –No sean tan temerarios seguro podemos planear algo-

-Por supuesto- menciono la Scarlet después de un rato de estar callada- Tenemos la invitación no es así, podemos planear algo para sacarla de ahí-

-Ah después de todo así son mis mocosos- dijo resignado el maestro- Muy bien planeemos la operación "RESCATAR A JUVIA"

-AYE SR…-

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia se me esta haciendo mucho muy dificil... se que quiero que pase pero no se como darme a entender D: espero actualizar lo antes posible<strong>


End file.
